


Never let me down gently

by bchekov



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bchekov/pseuds/bchekov
Summary: It’s late when she spots him, almost 2:30 AM, staring blankly at the TV with half-empty prescription bottles at his feet.





	

It’s late when she spots him, almost 2:30 AM, staring blankly at the TV with half-empty prescription bottles at his feet. While it catches her off guard a little it’s not an uncommon sight.

“2D?” she calls quietly as she makes her way over to him. A few seconds pass before he acknowledges her and smiles tiredly in her direction. She winces slightly at the bruise on his cheek, just beneath his eye. 

“What is it, love?” he asks as she sits next to him on the battered couch. Without thinking she takes his hand in hers and strokes a thumb over his bony knuckles, it’s become a habit, but he doesn’t seem to mind so she doesn’t stop herself. She wants to ask him how many pills he’s taken tonight; who gave him the bruise, but after another glance at it she decides against it. Some things are better left unspoken.

“What are you watching?” she settles on. The TV isn’t even on but she knows from experience his overactive mind is making up for whatever’s missing. She likes that about him. It’s what gives his music edge.

“Oh, jus’ _Clint Eastwood._ You were so tiny back then.” he lets out a shaky laugh. It sounds distant. “You still are.”

To that she lightly hits his arm, hiding a small smile in her collar.

It falls as soon as it appears when he visibly flinches. Her eyebrows knit together in worry as she lifts the sleeve of his t-shirt and reveals another bruise, just as ugly as the one on his face. When she looks to it he’s facing down, bangs hiding his eyes, shoulders tense. She feels a tremor in the hand in hers, so she doesn’t push it. Instead she just puts her other hand atop his.

They sit in silence for a while. 2D staring at a spot on the wall next to a photograph from their early days that Russel insisted on keeping, Noodle playing with his fingers. It’s nice. It almost feels like they’re the only two people on the planet. _Almost_ , because she would never give him bruises or a reason to tremble.

To her surprise he is one who begins the conversation. “Shouldn’t you be sleepin’?” he looks like he is about to pass out, but also more awake then she’s seen him all week. She gets it.

“Nah,” she replies with a slight grin. “shouldn’t you?”

“Nah.” he echoes and they share a laugh.

“Y’know…” he stops, searching for the words. She waits patiently. “I… I think… I…” he bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows. He tries again before he shakes his head and reaches for one of the bottles. Noodle gently takes his other hand. It’s cold in hers so she tries to cover as much of it as possible with her own.

“You think?” she prompts. He looks down at their joined hands, shaking slightly.

“... I don’t really…” he trails off, looking lost. She understands. She really does, so she gathers him in her arms and hold him there until neither can keep their eyes open.

“Bed?” she pulls away and looks him in the face. He nods, eyes still downcast. He more than ever looks his age and she almost tugs him back in another embrace. Instead she touches his arm and leads him upstairs.

Just before rounding the corner she glances at the scene behind them and silently vows to throw away the bottles before the morning comes.


End file.
